The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved container-closure structures. More specifically it pertains to such structures in which a small ring-like part or fitment serves to prevent the removal of the closure from the container.
The increasing recognition of the need and/or desirability of packaging various materials in containers of a "child-resistant" character has created many problems in the packaging field. Generally speaking a closure for use on a container is considered to be child-resistant in character when such a closure can be opened by most adults but cannot be opened by most comparatively young children. In many instances the need for child-resistant containers and closures is being met by providing specialized containers and/or closures. From an economic standpoint this tends to be undesirable because of the costs involved in providing new molds, dies, tools and/or the like and because frequently such specialized child-resistant structures are of such a character as to require new types of assembly equipment.
As an example of this it has been proposed to modify both conventional containers and conventional closures to provide cooperating ratchet members so that such containers and closures can be utilized together in providing child-resistant container-closure structures. Such expedients are considered disadvantageous because they involve modifying the tooling for both the container and the closure used and/or making new tooling for producing both a container and a closure. Obviously it would be desirable from an economic standpoint to utilize known containers of a non-child resistant character in providing child-resistant packaging so as to avoid the costs attendant to either modify existing molds and/or dies or to create new molds and/or dies.